Gems
Hōseki (宝石; lit. Gem/Jewel/Precious stone) is humanoid species made of gems that inhabit the land of the planet. There's 28 person total at the present. Characteristics The Gems takes form of human with solid body made of polished gems depend on their material. Most of them have hair, eyes, and nails, colorful and sparkling like their body. In daily, they use white powder on their body as skins. The hair looks solid but can be treated like human hair (cut, tied, braided, etc). Except the adult Adamant-sensei, their appearance are young androgynous teen though more feminine-like. It's unknown if Adamant-sensei appearance originally like the younger Gems or the younger Gems can become an adult/masculine-like like him. The Gems have no sexual characteristic shown and seems have no gender. Their outer body function like human as they can see, speak, hear, and can feel the form but couldn't feel the temperature. They can detect each other hardness by ram each other body. Each Gems differentiated by their hardness and toughness. Some Gems can be very delicate, making them unsuited for battle, and some very hard. The Gems carried something called "inclusions" (インクルージョン) in their body which eat lights and move them around. This mechanism make them must eat sunlight in order to survive and weak during night and winter thus the requirement of sleep. They're very sloppy sleeper. Because of this "inclusions", even when they're shattered, as long as the fragments can be put together they will continue to alive. Technically, this make them immortal. The oldest known is Adamant-sensei (at least 3600 years old) and the current youngest is Phosphophyllite (300 years old). Their memories (and may also their personality) stored in their bodies. thus losing part of body equivalent with losing some memories. The loss body part can be replaced with other material as long as compatible and available. They can speak in the water, but the water can melt the white powder thus re-applied is must. Salt-water (the sea and the school's pond) can damage some gemstone so anti-salt resin is required. The wave is dangerous since the pressure can destroy their body. They also can melt because acid or alike, although in one incident where one Gem eaten by giant slug/snail, the melted body just change to fragments. It's unknown if the melted Gems in live shell slug can be revived. Poison is also harm for them as lights unable to pass any part of Gems body in contact with poison, so they need to be scrapped. It's unknown if melting by slug need the same treatment as poison. In critical situation, some Gems can fixed themselves if the fragments enough and in one place, although not perfect. It's shown that they still can speak when they're broken as long as they're still quite intact, but unable if only little fragments. They said that being broken or melting is like very sleepy and couldn't move. They shown to be uncomfortable if their stone body get rammed. History As told by Adamant-''sensei'' According to him, the planet was broken after visited by meteor for the sixth time. It gave birth to six moons, leaving it an emaciated shadow of its former self. There was nothing left but a single beach, so all life fled to the ocean. Some creatures who had flourished when the moon still one were too slow in their escape and sunk into the seas. They were eaten by tiny creatures on ocean's floor, turn to inanimate object, crystallized over the ages, and thrown back to the Beach of Beginnings, which in very rare moment take form of the humanoid Gems. As told by Ventricosus Their legend said once there lived animals called human who lived and preserved the land until it broken five times. When it broke the sixth time, they entered the seas. It's said that there, they split into three parts; the spirit, flesh, and bone (or evolved to different three species and lived on). The Admirabilis are said to be the flesh, inherited the ability to expand and passed down the knowledge; The Bone said made a contract with another living creatures, and having gained the ability to live through ages, they return to the land; and The Spirit said to be wandering, attempting to regain its flesh and and bone. Culture The Gems using male pronouns (he/彼 'kare'; older brother/お兄様 'onii-sama') to refer other. Most of them also using masculine ways of saying "I" but their personal speech pattern greatly vary between masculine and feminine. Even so, they seems didn't aware gender sexuality as Phosphophyllite asking Ventricosus about her 'two water bags'. Most calling each other with name/nickname, but all calling Adamant as Sensei''/Teacher'. The Gems live in big school building with bell hanged on the top of pole which they use as signal. The school using jellyfish as lighting instead electricity based technology or fire as both so far not shown. It also shown that they using traditional tools for hand-spinning textile and crafting. They able to produce textile by themselves, craft tools, make paper and pencil, and show to develop science in medicine and herbs (but gems related). Adamant-''sensei'' teach them anything they need to know at first in the school. Each Gems entrusted with role/s they're suited for, though almost all of them are fighters and have patrol duties during day. The duties so far are patrolling, health and medicine, crafting, smithing, tailoring, and strategy and planning. They have their own dorm to sleep at night, and hibernation in one big room in the winter. They're so far, either develop themselves or introduced by Adamant-''sensei'', play games like card game. Every time the Moon People come, the Gems must ring the bell. The patrol team contain two Gems where one fight and one either watching or calling Adamant-''sensei. Usually after the bell is ring all the Gems come together with him who will disperse the Moon People alone. The Gems so far have none of special battle lesson as most of them spend their day patrol. They also seems have rules to move altogether, for example when the Moon People attack or searching Phosphophyllite lost in the ocean, except when they're on patrol duty or inside the school. Every morning they have morning assemble, especially for the patrol. Six rings means standby. They using international/English name of gems for their own name, but using 'Kongō-sensei' to Adamant-''sensei and 'Shinsha' to Cinnabar. Except Adamant-''sensei'' who wear Buddhist monk kimono, the gems wear uniform for their daily lives. Other clothes than uniform tend to be modification of female Japanese kimono. Red Beryl who in charge of clothes tend to make it feminine and frilly. Due their constitution, they have no concept of death and tend to cherish precious short-lived things like hemp and paper. It also means that they unable to give up. Also because they're technically immortal, they're not too emotional when they lost their comrade, as they're immortal and they know they could meet them again. They think living organism is inconvenient, and some (like Bort) think the Gems is better. They see their brothers used as tools as something unethical. Except Adamant-''sensei'', the Gems are not informed and have no idea about humans. But some characteristic of human usually referred as 'the dregs of/ancient species'. Due most of them have patrol works, they tend to gaze the sky instead the land, and don't know anything (or think they doesn't need to know) things they didn't use. They lack experience in communicating with other species, as they can't hear the Moon People and never meet the Admirabilis before, and thus tend to not suspicious of new guest. They caring for each other and really love their only teacher. List of known Gems # Adamant-''sensei'' # Phosphophyllite # Morganite # Goshenite # Rutile # Red Beryl # Benitoite # Cinnabar # Jade # Diamond # Bort # Euclase # Neptunite # Yellow Diamond # Zircon # Obsidian # Amethyst # Alexandrite # Antarcticite # Padparadscha # Ghost Quartz # Heliodor # Green Diamond # Ruby # Sapphire # Pink Topaz # Pink Fluorite # Tourmaline # Sphene # Hemimorphite # Cairngorm # Peridot Trivia * In mineralogy, an '''inclusion is any material that is trapped inside a mineral during its formation. In gemology, an inclusion is a characteristic enclosed within a gemstone, or reaching its surface from the interior. According to Hutton's law of inclusions, fragments included in a host rock are older than the host rock itself. * Adamant-''sensei'' is the only adult in mental and appearance among the Gems. * Adamant-''sensei''/Kongō-sensei and Cinnabar/Shinsa are the only Gems who have Japanese name instead English in original Japanese version. Gallery Img000005 2.jpg 02 03-1.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg The gems intro1jap.jpg|character profiles vol. 2 The gems intro2jap.jpg|character profiles vol. 3 The gems intro3jap.jpg|character profiles vol. 4 Category:Gems Category:Species